


Let's Put That Mouth To Good Use

by ithilien22



Series: Practice Makes Perfect 'Verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, consensual somnophilia (mentioned), more talking about sex than actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec discuss their sex life via Cosmo quiz. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Put That Mouth To Good Use

**Author's Note:**

> I totally made up a sex rune for this story, because why not, right? Of course, I haven't read all the books, so if that turns out to be a real thing in book!canon I may laugh myself to death. Also, for being basically pwp, this fic is somehow equal parts silly as it is dirty. #sorrynotsorry

It's the epitome of an ordinary day, by mundane standards; there have been no demons, no murders, no frantic calls from the institute, or from irate clientele. It's just been Alec and Magnus (and Chairman Meow) enjoying a rare day off in Magnus's loft.

They're sprawled out on the couch, Magnus sitting back against the armrest with Alec curled against his side, the very picture of a lazy summer afternoon. Alec is currently enraptured by an admittedly tedious-looking shadowhunter history anthology he'd borrowed from Lydia, while Magnus idly flips through one of his mundane fashion magazines. Alec doesn't pay much attention to Magnus's reading material (nor Magnus to his, in fairness), but he thinks maybe it's the one that shares a name with that cocktail Magnus likes. 

However, just as Alec is getting into a particularly interesting essay about the sociopolitical realities that directly followed the time of angels, his book is suddenly and unceremoniously plucked from his hands and set on the coffee table. 

"Let's play a game," Magnus says when Alec looks up at him, eyebrow raised in silent question.

"What kind of game?" Alec asks, smiling indulgently at his boyfriend's antics. He knows better than to try to go back to his book when Magnus has that look in his eyes. In his own head, Alec affectionately thinks of it as Magnus's _attention me now_ look. It's very similar to the look Chairman Meow has just after he's walked across Alec's face to wake him up on those rare mornings when Alec doesn't get up early enough for the Chairman's liking. 

Magnus moves the magazine into Alec's line of vision so he can read a brightly-colored headline proclaiming, "The 3+1 Quiz Game: Does He Know What Turns You On?"

Alec laughs, "Really Magnus? A sex game?"

"A sex _discussion_ game," Magnus corrects. Alec feels the back of his neck start to heat up. _Well, that sounds like a lot less fun_ , he thinks.

"Sounds dumb," Alec deflects, pointedly ignoring the urge to rub at his neck.

"No, it'll be fun!" Magnus argues, pouting slightly at Alec's lack of enthusiasm. "We take turns saying three things we really enjoy about our sex life currently and then we admit one new thing we want to try."

"How is that a game?" Alec asks dubiously. It sounds more like torture, honestly. He knows it's just he and Magnus, and that Magnus would never tease him about anything he said, but that thought still doesn't make him any more excited about the idea.

Magnus might have outgrown the last of his shame several hundred years ago, but Alec still has quite a healthy (or maybe _not so healthy_ ) amount.

"Well, there's supposed to be a bit more to it," Magnus admits, gesturing vaguely, "but that's the gist of it anyway. And if we play my abridged version, then we'll have more time for a bonus round where we actually do all the things we talked about."

Alec snorts. 

"Do you really not see the flaw in this plan?"

Magnus glances down at him and hums inquiringly, eyebrow adorably furrowed.

Alec sighs and tells him, "I can't exactly have sex with you if I've just died of embarrassment."

"Oh come on," Magnus says dismissively, but he's smiling slightly. "It's not like you're that same sex-shy nephilim you were when we first met. In fact, I'm pretty sure I remember someone telling me they 'loved my mouth' and that my tongue was 'fucking sinful' just last night."

"That's not...I was-"Alec splutters, face growing decidedly redder by the moment. It doesn't help that Magnus is being purposefully obtuse. "That was when we were... _you know_. That's completely different."

"Oh, I see," Magnus replies, pretending to consider Alec's viewpoint. "So you can only talk about our sex life when my tongue is in your ass?"

"Magnus!" Alec whines, thoroughly scandalized. He curls into himself a bit more without even meaning to, and is overly glad that Magnus can't see his face from this angle.

"What?" Magnus laughs, but he pats at Alec's arm sympathetically. "I'm just trying to make sure I understand when I'm allowed to talk to you about sex. Because it's going to be a little hard for me to do much talking if that's going to be the rule."

"You're the absolute worst," Alec informs him.

"OK fine," Magnus sighs dramatically and Alec almost believes he's going to drop it until he says, "I'll go first, but just to show you how fun and not terrible this will be."

After a moment, when Alec doesn't continue to voice his disapproval, Magnus settles back into the couch with a soft sigh of contentment. 

"I love your arms," he declares, still running his fingertips up and down the length of Alec's bicep, but now with renewed purpose.

"When you get impatient and haul me off to the bedroom - ooh, or the other day when we barely made it inside the front door and you lifted me up against it. That was..." Magnus trails off with a slight groan. "Your strength is phenomenally sexy, Alexander."

Alec squirms uncomfortably at Magnus's praise but he also feels a pleased swoop in his stomach. _Maybe this isn't the_ worst _game_ , he decides.

Magnus doesn't say anything else - just keeps tracing patterns on Alec's arm - and Alec knows he's waiting to see if Alec will give in and offer something in return. Alec sighs.

"I like your eyes - your real eyes," he says softly. He doesn't look up to see Magnus's reaction, but they're close enough that Alec can hear his soft exhale of surprise. Alec knows Magnus has a complicated set of emotions around his demon mark, but he honestly thought Magnus knew how Alec felt about it.

"They're gorgeous," Alec continues, emboldened by the thought of giving Magnus this simple truth that he clearly needs to hear, "but that's not the only reason I - It's... I know it normally takes a lot for you to let go of the glamour, but when we're... sometimes it's like you get so caught up it just falls away on its own, like you didn't even think about it and I - it makes me feel..."

Alec trails off, missing the words he needs to properly express the emotion, but it seems like Magnus understands anyway. He turns Alec's face up to kiss him softly and his eyes - unglamoured - hold a hint of moisture but a lot of fondness.

They kiss again and then just hold that way for a moment, until Magnus pulls back with a slight laugh.

"OK, OK, you clearly won that round," he says, "but I can still get you back on the ropes."

"So now this is a competition?" Alec asks with a laugh.

"Of course," Magnus replies immediately. He pauses, considering, and then smirks, "but that doesn't mean we can't both be winners."

"You're a really terrible influence," Alec mutters, but he feels his smile betraying him.

"Now, now, Alexander," Magnus chides, "enough of that sweet talk about my many virtues, it's my turn."

He leans back a bit, seeming to consider his options, and then smiles wickedly.

"Your mouth. Your mouth is truly exquisite," he starts to say, clearly intending to wax poetic, but Alec can't help the unimpressed huff that escapes him, cutting Magnus short.

"Everyone likes blowjobs, Magnus," he says.

"Well, yes, but yours are something special, Alexander," Magnus tells him, and Alec realizes there's something that sounds a lot like awe beneath his still teasing tone. "You'll have to forgive me darling, but I've lived a long time and so I can say that with some considerable authority."

Alec snorts.

"So I give better head than Michelangelo?" He asks facetiously.

"OK, maybe I've exaggerated a story or two about my previous dalliances," Magnus concedes, pinching Alec's side lightly in retaliation, "but you're completely missing the point. No one gives a particularly stunning show their first time out, and yet that's exactly what you somehow managed to do."

Magnus sighs, and his voice takes on the same rough edge that it usually does right about the time their clothes are coming off.

"I jerked off for months afterward just thinking about it, how you took me in all the way to the hilt and then just held there, waiting for me to take what I wanted." Magnus practically purrs. "Fuck, it was almost embarrassing how quickly I came, but I was not expecting that from you. You're always surprising me, Alexander."

He knows it's stupid, but listening to Magnus Alec feels (aside from considerable lust) something akin to pride. The truth is, he'd put quite a bit of effort into preparing for that first time, including a particularly awkward conversation with his sister that that now makes it impossible for him to look her in the eye for several hours after seeing a cucumber. So knowing it had such an effect on Magnus, especially considering his (comparably) long and varied sexual history, is really pretty amazing and also.... oddly gratifying.

"Maybe we could do a little encore," Alec suggests, shifting slightly so that he can run one of his hands along the inseam of Magnus's sinfully tight jeans, "you know, just so that the details are fresh in your mind the next time you... need them."

Magnus chuckles lowly, but stops the trek of Alec's hand. 

"Ah, ah, ah," he chides. "You're not going to distract me that easily, young man. It's your turn now."

Alec groans and snatches back his hand. 

"Come on, let's just skip ahead to the part where we have sex," he says, not caring how petulant he sounds. 

"This is an important trust-building relationship exercise... or something," Magnus tells him, trying to sound serious but failing spectacularly. "Besides, I'm finding it to be excellent foreplay. You blush so prettily."

"You can't even see my face," Alec argues automatically, even though he knows he is in fact blushing. He's still curled up against Magnus's side.

"Yes, but I have an excellent view of the back of your neck," Magnus says, and Alec sighs deeply. Of course, that just makes Alec's urge to rub at his neck intensify exponentially, but he refuses to give Magnus the satisfaction.

Instead he brings both hands to his lap, twiddling them together idly while he thinks of something to say. He's just no good with words the way Magnus is. Magnus can use words to paint such a vivid picture that Alec was starting to get semi-hard just listening to him before. But Alec is just... awkward. He knows Magnus loves him, and finds him attractive even, but he's not _sexy_ in the easy way that Magnus is. He can't just sit here and extol on the virtues of Magnus's cock when he's sitting _right there_.

"I don't know what else to say," he admits finally. 

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you," Magnus replies gently, the teasing edge completely gone as he moves to resume tracing patterns along Alec's arm. "We don't have to keep playing if you don't want to."

Alec feels a pang at Magnus's simple withdrawal. He loves to tease Alec, yes, but he's also keenly aware of Alec's boundaries, never taking anything farther than they both want to go. Alec knows he was the one that didn't want to play this game in the first place, but now he hates that he's ruining it. 

Magnus shifts slightly and Alec panics, thinking he's going to get up, so he blurts out the first thing that pops into his head, which is apparently, "I like when you tell me what to do."

Magnus stills at Alec's outburst and Alec cringes. _Why can he never be smooth?_

"I just... I mean. Not like, all the time," he clarifies, trying and failing to keep his voice steady, "not like, when you're trying to dress me or make me try weird foods..."

"Sushi is not 'weird'," Magnus interjects. "Everyone loves sushi. You just need to give it another try-"

"Not the point, Magnus," Alec says, but he's smiling again, and some of the tension has melted from his shoulders as he leans back more comfortably into Magnus's side.

"I just meant," Alec pauses, takes a breath. "I have to think so much when I'm hunting - make sure I've covered all the angles, thought of all the possible scenarios. It's just - I. It's nice to come here and just let you...uh, let you take care of me, tell me how to- what to do when we... um. You just, you always know what I need."

Magnus lets out a breath and curls an arm around Alec, almost protectively. 

"I love that you _let me_ take care of you," Magnus whispers, placing a soft kiss in Alec's hair. Alec lets himself relax the rest of the way, sinking into the shelter of Magnus's embrace.

He knows, suddenly, what his third thing will be. But it's Magnus's turn first.

"Your turn," he reminds Magnus, after a moment. "Last one."

He can't see it, but he can swear he feels Magnus's smile. 

"I love trying to make you lose your filter during sex," Magnus says, the sultry edge back in his voice. "You're usually so... _laconic_ with most people that I bet I'm the only person in the world who's ever heard you ramble in expletives."

Alec feels himself flush, but not in embarrassment this time. Magnus definitely isn't wrong, but he hadn't realized before now that Magnus does it on purpose.

"Hearing the words spill out of your mouth - encouragement and nonsense and curses, love and filth and rapture -" Magnus hums out a pleased murmur, like he can't quite think of a word worthy enough to describe the concept.

"Well, we've already established that I'm only capable of talking about sex when we're actually having it, so..." Alec mutters, but his tone is lighter than before and he's aiming for teasing. Magnus chuckles.

"I think you've now proven that to be patently untrue, my dear," he says. "And as a matter of fact, I think it's your turn again."

Alec smiles; this one is easy. He can still feel the embarrassment lingering, just below his skin, but he focuses instead on the weight of Magnus's arm around him. Magnus who loves him.

"My favorite thing about sex is how beautiful and... and _good_ and important you make me feel," Alec says, his voice is softer than before, but more steady too. "I mean, you always make me feel that way, but when we're together like that and it's just the two of us, you're so... the things you say and the way you look at me, I. I feel like I fit in my own skin. You, uh- you make me feel like I fit somewhere."

"You fit with me," Magnus says immediately, and Alec laughs in a light, happy way.

"Exactly," he agrees, turning so he can kiss Magnus. Magnus responds enthusiastically, pushing Alec back along the opposite end of the couch and crawling into his lap before resuming and deepening the kiss. 

Alec is just moving to undo the button on Magnus's jeans when Magnus pulls back suddenly, sitting up.

"No, no, wait," he says, tone almost accusing. "You're trying to skip ahead again!"

Alec blinks.

"What?" He tries to recount the thread of their conversation from before. "That was three things from both of us."

"Yes, but your forgetting the 'plus one' piece," Magnus says, jabbing a perfectly manicured finger at the headline still looking up at them from its place on the coffee table. "Now we each have to share a fantasy."

Alec groans, falling back into the couch.

"Come on, that wasn't bad enough?" Alec asks.

"You liked it," Magnus accuses playfully, settling back down so that he's now the one tucked into Alec's side. "You just enjoy complaining about things."

Alec huffs, but doesn't argue.

"So are you going to go first on this one too?" He asks.

"If you want," Magnus replies easily.

Alec pauses, considering. "What if, uh- what if one of us says something and the other person doesn't want to do it?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to settle for the myriad of ways we already enjoy giving each other pleasure," Magnus says lightly. "Although, I would never suggest anything I didn't think you would thoroughly enjoy, and I can hardly think of anything I wouldn't try at least once if it were with you, darling."

Alec doesn't know if that answer makes him feel better or worse. He hums noncommittally.

"You go first," he decides.

Alec already knows what he wants to say, because he's been trying to figure out a way to say it for weeks, ever since he'd stutteringly explained to Magnus about the new disease resistance rune hidden low on his hip (colloquially known in adult shadowhunter circles as the "safe sex" rune) and they'd had sex without a condom for the first time.

But knowing what he _wants_ and actually saying it out loud to Magnus are two very different things. So it doesn't hurt to buy himself a little more time, he figures.

Magnus has been quiet for a few moments, but the sound of his voice pulls Alec out of his thoughts.

"The other morning, I had the rare experience of waking up before you," Magnus says, "and you looked so utterly fuckable, sprawled out across my sheets, it should have been a crime."

Alec smiles, remembering the morning in question.

"You woke me up from a pretty good dream," Alec tells him, "but it was definitely worth it."

"I didn't really want to wake you, though," Magnus admits lowly. "Or rather, I wanted you to wake up with my cock already inside you."

Alec can't help the noise that escapes him at that image. It's something between a whine and a groan.

"Of course, I never would have, because we hadn't talked about it first," Magnus says, tone suddenly more serious. "But should the occasion present itself again...?"

He trails off into an obvious question and Alec feels himself nodding without hesitation.

"Yeah, that, uh. I - I don't think I would mind that... at all," he agrees.

Magnus hums happily. There's a pause and Alec's heart starts to hammer in his chest. It's his turn now.

"Alec, you don't have to-" Magnus starts to say, but Alec cuts him off.

"No, I - I have something, I'm just..." Alec trails off nervously. Magnus shifts up on the couch so that they can actually face each other.

"Are you really that nervous to ask me for something you want?" Magnus asks. He looks concerned, but maybe also a little hurt. "I know I tease you sometimes, but not about something like this."

"I know," Alec says with feeling. "Trust me it's not you, I just. I - it just doesn't come naturally to me to, uh."

He makes some kind of unsure gesture with his hands, at a loss for how exactly to end that sentence. Magnus just takes his hands and squeezes slightly, waiting patiently. Alec takes a deep breath.

"Since, uh - since we started having sex without a condom," he starts, looking down at their joined hands rather than at Magnus's face, "you always clean me up with magic after..."

Alec feels Magnus hands twitch lightly in his, and he quickly adds, "I don't mind the magic. That's not, uh. It's kind of nice, actually. I just, you don't have to, um. You don't have to use it right away?"

He sighs, frustrated, because that's not exactly what he wants to say. He feels Magnus about to respond, so before he can lose his nerve he blurts, "Or you could clean me up another way sometime, maybe."

"With what?" Magnus asks, and Alec can hear the smile in his voice. Alec looks up at that and glares slightly at the smirk on his boyfriend's face. _He knows_ , Alec thinks, _he just wants to make me say it._

"With your - your, 'fucking sinful tongue'," Alec decides to use his own words that Magnus had tossed back at him earlier, just to try to get a reaction, and Magnus doesn't disappoint. His smirk drops slightly and his eyes go a bit glassy. Unfortunately, Alec is still so embarrassed that it's mostly a hollow victory.

"So that's my - that's my... whatever," Alec finishes lamely. 

"Not whatever," Magnus responds throatily, dropping Alec's hands to pull at his shirt and tug him close enough so that their lips are almost, but not quite touching. "Is that what you want, darling? For me to fuck your pretty hole until it's dripping and then lick you clean?"

Alec _whimpers_ , mouth surging up to meet Magnus's. He's never been so hard so fast in his life.

"By the angel, Magnus," he murmurs against Magnus's lips when they part, trying to somehow push his shirt off and pull him closer at the same time. Magnus stops him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"I want you to go into the bedroom and get undressed," Magnus orders him, voice still a sinful purr, "then get on the bed, on your knees, and wait for me."

Alec blinks, thoroughly aroused but momentarily confused, because Magnus doesn't usually... _oh_. Alec suddenly puts it together; Magnus is purposely being more authoritative because Alec told him he enjoyed it. Something low in Alec's stomach flutters pleasantly, and he can't help capturing Magnus's lips in another kiss before he moves to do as he's been told. 

"OK," he says, and stands shakily from the couch before heading out to Magnus's bedroom. 

Once he's in the bedroom, he strips quickly and efficiently, not wanting to risk Magnus coming in before he'd finished following all of his instructions. He climbs into the bed and positions himself as directed, and then waits. 

It feels like a long time, but he doubts it has been. His cock hangs heavy underneath him in anticipation and he's desperate to stroke himself, but he doesn't. He wants to be good for Magnus.

Eventually there's an appreciative groan from behind him and he feels Magnus's hands drift up his thighs to his lower back. 

"What a beautiful sight you make," Magnus murmurs, "and such a good boy, Alexander, waiting so patiently for me."

He moves his hands back down to Alec's ass and spreads his cheeks gently, before blowing lightly at his entrance. His hole flutters slightly and Alec shivers at the sensation.

"Magnus, please," he begs.

"Don't worry," Magnus says, "I have a reward for you, for being so patient."

But even as he's saying the words, his hands are disappearing and he's moving away. Alec tries to twist his head to see what he's doing, but suddenly Magnus is right in front of him. Or, more precisely, his cock is. Alec licks his lips.

"I'm going to let you suck me," Magnus tells him, "since I know how much you enjoy it."

Alec wants to laugh, to make a joke about Magnus always being so selfless, but he's been keyed up for too long now, so all he manages is a throaty chuckle that sounds more like a groan as he immediately leans forward to mouth at Magnus's balls. 

Magnus allows this for a few moments before gently pushing Alec back. Alec tilts his chin up and opens his mouth obediently. 

"Good boy," Magnus praises, stroking Alec's cheek lightly before guiding himself into Alec's waiting mouth. Alec closes his eyes and focuses on the familiar weight of Magnus on his tongue. He pushes forward until his nose is pressing against Magnus's abdomen, and Magnus's cock is pressed into his throat, then he pulls back and repeats the motion. Again and again.

"Fuck, Alexander," Magnus pants, and his hand comes up to fist in Alec's hair, holding him still when he pulls back again. He relaxes his throat as Magnus tentatively thrusts forward. It's exhilarating, feeling his throat plugged by Magnus's thick cock, feeling his lungs start to burn from the lack of oxygen. It's such an oddly pleasant feeling to just be still and let Magnus take what he needs from him.

And Magnus does. The steady, slick _uck, uck, uck_ of his cock sliding in and out of Alec's throat seems to fill the room as his thrusts get faster. But then suddenly he pulls back completely, and Alec leans forward against his thigh, breathing deeply.

"You're doing so well, darling," Magnus says, and his voice sounds positively wrecked, "but we have other plans for tonight still, remember?"

Alec nods, pressing a kiss to the crease of Magnus's thigh before Magnus moves away again, back to his original position behind him. 

Magnus spreads his cheeks again and there's a sudden sensation, like when Magnus cleans him with magic, but different. His hole feels suddenly slick even though Magnus hasn't touched him yet. Alec groans, hips tilting forward. _That's new._

"Oh, I. Darling, I should have asked before I -" Magnus sounds unsure when he speaks, but his voice is still underlined with lust. "Are you alright?"

"'M good - I'm. Magnus, please, fuck, come on," Alec manages to get out. The thought that Magnus is already so far gone that he doesn't have the patience to prepare Alec without magic is overwhelming. Alec needs him _now_. "Just fuck me, please Magnus, please, please, please..."

He just keeps repeating the word until he feels Magnus against him. Magnus seems to hesitate for a moment, but after another broken sounding plea from Alec, he starts to push inside. 

Alec lets out a shaky exhale and tries to push back, impatient, but Magnus holds his hips still. 

"Patience, angel," he says. He breaks on a soft moan, before he adds, "you've been so good for me, Alexander. I'm going to give you exactly what you need."

"Just need you, please, please," Alec babbles, finally feeling Magnus pull flush against his back. "Just move, please... you've got to, just - fuck me, please, fuck, fuck."

Magnus starts to move in earnest as the words keep spilling out of Alec. He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, he just needs Magnus to keep moving. _Harder. Faster. More. More._

Magnus fucks into him so perfectly, again and again, the angle just right but also perfectly maddening without any pressure on his cock. Alec's arms are getting tired from holding himself up for so long, and he doesn't think he can shift all of his weight onto one to get the other under himself.

"Touch me," he asks Magnus, rocking back to meet his boyfriend's increasingly stuttering thrusts. 

"Not yet," Magnus tells him, running a consoling hand up his back tenderly.

"By the angel," Alec breathes out irreverently when Magnus suddenly picks up the pace, grabbing Alec's hips and slamming into him. "Magnus, Magnus, Mag - oh, fuck, fuck, please..."

Magnus keeps up the brutal pace for two, three more thrusts before he falls forward across Alec's back, working his hips in tortuously slow circles as his orgasm washes over him. He peppers kisses along Alec's shoulder blades while he catches his breath, and then, slowly, his weight lifts and he slides out.

It's different this time. There's no sudden tingle of magic to erase the evidence of Magnus's release, and Alec can feel it begin to leak out of his fluttering opening, dripping down his thighs. It's _filthy_ , and Alec has never felt so desperately turned on in his life. 

"It looks like I got you a little messy, darling," Magnus says, holding Alec open and watching the come dribble out of him, "but we're going to get you all cleaned up now."

Alec shivers and then whines low in his throat when he feels Magnus's tongue lick out around his rim before dipping lightly inside. It's not like this is the first time they've done this, but it's the first time they've done it _after_. Magnus isn't licking him open now, he's lapping at his own come as it drips down from his already sloppy, used hole. Alec feels like he's half out of his mind with lust.

He's still babbling - praises, curses... he has no idea. He thinks he might literally die if he doesn't come soon. 

Magnus kisses Alec's hole almost chastely, but leaves his lips around the rim. Then suddenly he's _sucking_ , actually pulling the come out into his waiting mouth, and Alec's orgasm hits him with a surprised groan that's almost a sob, his cock completely untouched.

Magnus immediately gets a hand on him, working him through it and Alec falls forward onto his elbows, panting. He feels _ruined._

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus breathes out. "My beautiful, perfect boy."

He shifts them so that they're lying on their sides and Alec's weight is no longer on his arms. He leans forward and kisses Alec soundly, before brushing a sweat-slicked curl away from his forehead. 

"Shall I clean us up in the usual way now," he asks with a small smile that Alec can't help but return. Alec nods, not yet trusting his voice to come out as anything more than a scratchy whisper. 

In the blink of an eye, not only is Alec thoroughly clean, but the sheets are an entirely different color. Alec laughs and pulls Magnus in for another kiss. 

"I love you," he whispers. 

"And I love you," Magnus responds easily, his hand idly tracing along Alec's collarbone. 

They stay that way for a few moments, just basking in the peace of the afterglow, until Alec finds his voice again and asks, "so who won?"

Magnus makes a confused noise, before looking up at Alec's face and laughing.

"I definitely won," he declares resolutely. "That might have been the best sex I've ever had."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I won," Alec argues, smile growing. "That was my fantasy after all."

Magnus hums, thoughtful. 

"You're right, it's inconclusive," he agrees, smirking. "I think we'll need a tie breaker."

Magnus pushes Alec down into the bed and climbs on top of him, and Alec grins back up at his boyfriend.

_Oh, it's on._

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on [tumblr](https://ithilien-writes.tumblr.com/). Please?


End file.
